Twisted Wonderland
by Kaguya Of The End
Summary: Welcome to the Twisted Wonderland! In this lovely place, you can kill mortals, swim in blood, and much more! I, Aisha, will personally guide you through it-what? Oh, sorry, error code message. I'm only here to guide Rabbit, apparently. Follow me, let's go ! (Summary: Join Aisha and Elsword as they find out the true meaning behind "Twisted Wonderland") Rated T for the blood and gore
1. Prologue-Like Chapter

_"Yes, sue me. Go ahead. No wait, don't. I don't mind. Are you confused? Or are you confused that I'm trying to confuse you when you're clearly not going to be confused by this confusion? This dilemma... AHHHHHHHH. Welcome to the Twisted Wonderland~! In this world, you'll find a lot of fun things to do! You can kill mortals, swim in blood, so much~! Alas, you cannot join unless you have given up your sanity. When you have given up your insanity, follow the blood-stained rabbit down the Hole of Oblivion~! I'll be waiting for you..."_

 **Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Shut up... stupid clock...," a red-head said as he slammed his hand on the clock on his nightstand. The red-headed boy sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He squinted as the sunlight of the morning hit him in the face.

This is Elsword Sieghart, also known by many people as "Rabbit". Why? That is a story for later.

"HEY YOU AWAKE?" someone called from outside his door.

"YEAH! SO DON'T YELL, THE DOOR'S ONLY LIKE 15 FEET AWAY FROM ME!" Elsword yelled back, slowly getting off bed. He stretched a few times.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, kiddo. Now get your sorry butt out here to eat breakfast! I didn't cook for someone who won't eat, I hope!" Elesis Sieghart, Elsword's older sister, called. Elsword rolled his eyes.

"DID YOU JUST ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME?" Elsword shivered. How did his sister figure out he rolled his eyes?

"I KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER, STUPID!" she replied to his thoughts. Elsword slapped his forehead and sighed.

 ** _In another place, another realm, another dimension..._**

A purple-haired girl sat on the tip of a spear, swinging her feet cheerfully as she watched through a distorted dimension hole.

"Hmm~... oooh, he's ripened! Maybe we should pick him up soon, hm~? Should we? Or should we not? Should we? Or should we not~?" she giggled as she swung her feet forcefully at a skull. A rotten skull.

"Aisha, don't you think we should pick him up now?" a raven-haired lady asked. She was the owner of the spear that the purple-haired girl was sitting on. Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce them!

The purple-haired girl is Aisha, also known as "The Lady in Purple". The raven, or black, haired lady is Ara Haan. Those two are in a popular group called **Twisted Wonderland**. I advise you remember that.

"Yes... we shall~! Look how innocent and cute he is... I take claim of him~!" Aisha smiled. Ara nodded.

"Well, you don't need to _claim_ him. He was yours from the beginning!" Ara said. Aisha tilted her head innocently and smiled. It was true... _all of it_.

 **Back to Rabbit**...

"What's today's schedule?" Elsword asked his sister while spreading butter on his pieces of toast. Elesis was doing the same.

"Today's schedule is... let me see...," While Elesis was fumbling around her school bag for their schedules, Elsword quickly gobbled down the pieces of toast, the crispy chicken, and the scrambled eggs.

"FOUND IT!" Elesis suddenly yelled. Elsword wasn't prepared so he was stunned.

"Ow... please cover your mouth when you SHOUT right NEXT TO PEOPLE," Elsword yelled in return. Elesis laughed sheepishly.

"Back to business. Today... we have proper etiquette, cooking skills, for me, sword training, consumption, and guild prep. Which guild are you going into? Not that there are any good guilds recently that are willing to take in more members...," Elesis mumbled the last part. She ate her pieces of toast too, along with everything else.

"Hmm... guild? Can't we go into the opposite realm instead? I bet they have much more there," Elsword replied casually. Elesis stared at him sternly.

"You know we can't go to the next realm or dimension until we're older! It's dangerous and I heard that the guilds there kill for fun," Elesis frowned. Elsword looked disappointed.

"Well... we can always wait another two years, right?" Elesis smiled. A forced smile, that is.

"For you. I need an additional three years, since I'm three years younger than you," Elsword scowled. Elesis sighed, but it was true. And since their parents died, Elesis had to take care of Elsword by herself. It was never suppose to be easy, life.

"Let's go. We should start hunting for guilds to join if we want to make more money," Elesis said. Elsword scowled, but nodded. They dressed up in their proper knight garment and left their house.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oooh, they left! I wonder if he still remembers me...," Aisha said, swinging her legs childishly. Aisha has a horrible habit of swinging her legs when she's planning something.

"Surely he does. It has only been a mere four years," Ara replied, sitting afloat on her spear. Aisha sighed melodramatically.

"Alas, four years is enough for a male to forget cute little me," Aisha sighed again. "Just kidding~! If he forgets me... I'll force him to remember me... After all, **we promised~**..."

 _And with Rabbit innocently walking with his sister, unaware of The Lady in Purple, what shall become of them?_

 ** _Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I realized I started another story without finishing a single one of my other stories. But I'm deleting Red Blood, White Rose. It just doesn't inspire me, that story. This first chapter basically serves as a prologue, I guess. It doesn't say much and it's short (I'm sorry it's short, but I'm lazy and busy at the same time). But some of the characters are introduced here. I actually wanted to use Eve or Rena, but Eve and Rena will come in later. Ara was the last character that I could use, other than Chung (who I refuse to use until later). Again, sorry for everything. This story is also a disguised apology letter for all reviewers who didn't get an IS cookie (since I'm dumb and clueless XD)._**

 ** _R &R in that beautiful box below me~!_**


	2. Story I: Part I: Claim

Hi~! SeraphPrincessKaguya is here with another chappie~! In this particular story, the chappies will be referred to as "Story". Each chappie is a part of the book, and each Story is hereby part of the book. If you have questions, please ask. In the review box. Please. Now to our chappie~!

 **Story 1: Part 1: Claim**

"What are the guilds worth checking out?" Elsword asked, walking next to his sister. Elesis was reading a guide book on guilds, so she was walking slowly.

"Hmm... depends... do you want to join cosplay or thieving?" Elesis replied sheepishly. Elsword rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how about... none?" he said sarcastically. Elesis laughed.

"True. So true," Elesis said. Suddenly, a purple blur flashed in front of the siblings. The purple blur cleared up to be a girl around the same age as Elsword. She looked at the siblings; her face was somewhat shocked.

"Ehh?! Ara! Why did you push me?!" the girl yelled, slightly tearing up. Elesis and Elsword looked at her weirdly. The girl blushed slightly at her peers. Then she saw Elsword.

"Elsword? It's Elsword! Do you remember me?" the girl ran up to Elsword and hugged him tight.

"Umm... should I?" Elsword replied. The girl let go of him and looked up, as Elsword was taller than her. Tiny droplets of tears started to form.

"B-but! Uh...," Elsword was completely speechless. Therefore, Elesis hit him on the head.

"Elsword! You should never make a lady cry! Apologize to her!" Elesis scolded. Elsword scowled, but obliged.

"No problem~! Oh! And...," the girl slowly said. Elsword and Elesis waited for her to finish the sentence. "Want to join my guild?"

"J-join your g-g-guild?!" Elesis stuttered, her eyes growing wider by the second. She was elated that someone would ask her to join a guild. Guilds are _very_ strict these days, and it would be a miracle if you even managed to join one. Being _asked_ to be in one is more than a miracle; it's a Lady El-send gift miracle!

"Yes! Well, to be precise, it's my friend's guild, but I'm _very_ close to her. So? Your decisions? I'm inviting both of you, not just one. I'll even toss in a free packet of equipment," the girl said, basically begging. Or bribing. It could be both. Elesis had sparkles in her eyes. She grabbed the girl's hands and shook them super hard.

"Deal! DEAL! Thank you so much!" Elesis exclaimed, very excited. Elsword simply watched his sister awkwardly. Then he remembered something. Since the girl was a stranger...

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Elsword asked the girl, trying to be polite. The girl turned her attention from the hyperactively overexcited Elesis to Elsword.

"My name? Hmm... people call me 'Aisha'. That is my name. I am Aisha, "The Lady in Purple"," she said, smiling mysteriously. Elsword found himself entranced by her smile. He realized that he was staring after Elesis nudged him and giggled.

"Seems like you've taken a liking to her, eh?" Elesis giggled. Instead of blushing, Elsword punched her sister on the arm. And to retaliate, Elesis bonked his head on the nearest wall there was, which happened to be a solid wall made out of concrete.

"There's no way you could beat me in anything, kid," Elesis scoffed. She let go of his head and walked away, leaving Elsword to recover from the blow on his head/face.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Ara? Where are you? I've picked up the recruits!" Aisha called. A moment later, a spear struck the ground. A girl came falling down after it, flailing her arms.

"H-help me!" the girl cried. "Eeeeee! Ow..."

"Ara... it's bad that you're clumsy... it's worse that you landed on your spear... Luckily for you, it's the handle side," Aisha said, slapping her forehead. Ara smiled sheepishly. Elesis and Elsword had absolutely no comment on this. Ara suddenly noticed the recruits.

"Oh!" Ara got up, careful that she wouldn't trip and fall back down. "Hi! I'm Ara Haan. You may know me from the wanted posters, tehe..."

"Ara?! You mean the assassin that assassinates nobles?!" Elesis exclaimed. Ara smiled.

"That is correct! But they were very bad people. I don't intend to harm good people though," Ara replied. "Eun too. She won't hurt untainted people."

"Eun?" Elsword piped up.

"Eun is-"

"Later. She'll tell you later," Aisha interrupted. "On the other hand, we've got trouble. West, above us, is a thief guild. They're at large, and recruiting. They want to be at the top of all guilds, no matter what type of guild they have to defeat... or kill. Right now, since our guild is small with only eight members, they are targeting us. Unfortunately for them, our guild is stronger than most. We also have some of the best equipment there is. Now... ready for a fight?"

And just in time too, people drop down from the roofs of buildings in same fashion as Arab, just that they didn't land on their own weapons.

"Banthus is the Guild Master of that guild. Luckily, all he does is bark, and he never bites," Aisha provided. Elsword and Elesis nodded.

"Ara, get in position. Cover for me while I charge mana," Aisha ordered. Ara smiled and got into a fighting stance.

"This is not even worth my energy," Ara sighed. Ara swiped her spear in a wide arc, knocking down several thieves at once.

"Elsword, Elesis, prepare to fight! I'm going to cast a spell that will, eventually, stop time for our enemies. During that period of time, attack all enemies that are not hit by my spell," Aisha ordered, a large magic circle appearing below her feet. Her feet were slightly off the ground, and lustrous wings appeared on her back. Elsword and Elesis materialized their swords, Elsword with Conwell and one other, and Elesis with her trusty sword.

"On a count of three, charge! One... two... three!" Aisha, Elsword, Elesis, and Ara charged straight into the sea of enemies.

 ** _What will happen to them? Well... isn't it obvious?_**


	3. Story I: Part 2: Retrieval

Back with another chappie ouo

Okey, time to get his action scene over with. Let. The. Story. Continue. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Story 1: Part 2: Retrieval**

Who knew that the trick of time would appear now?

Who knew that the fate of Miss Fortune was in the hands of a single group of... adolescents?

"One... two... three!" As the four charged into the sea of enemies, a beautiful albino girl watched them from afar. She sat on the edge of a tall building, eyes locked on the battle scene.

"Chung, prepare to fire," the young lady said. "Although I am quite sure that our team shall win, it is never wrong to prepare in advance if of the possibility that we might lose. The percentage of our chances of succeeding, however, is above 100."

"Then... why should I prepare to fire?" The blonde boy next to the albino girl mused. The albino girl waved her hand listlessly and calmly.

"To finish them off, of course," she replied, in an obvious manner. The blonde boy sighed.

"Overkill, Lady Eve..."

 **Back to The Lady in Purple and her team...**

"Hey, Elsword, Elesis, we have back up," Aisha said casually as she slaughtered three thieves easily. "They're up on the roof, or edge if you will, of that tall building to our left." Elsword automatically turned his head to look at the building, allowing his opponents a chance to attack. Two thieves lung at Elsword with their knives.

"Scaldic Sword!" Elesis stood in front of her little brother, fending off the thieves effortlessly. "Yo, kid, pay attention. Battle first, remember?"

"Ah, sorry Elesis...," Elsword apologized sheepishly before summoning several blades to pierce his enemies. The unlucky thieves pierced by the swords died in an instant. Afterwards, the swords vaporized.

"Let's play a game~!" Aisha said cheerfully as she stabbed several of her opponents with the magical spiky end of her wand which she conjured up when she used one of her magical spells. "In this game, we play as long as there are thieves left in the field. We kill as many as possible. The real competition is _how_ many we kill! The more you kill, the better! In the end, all the thieves will disappear, but we might as well make some fun out of this~!" And with that, Aisha teleported behind a random thief and stabbed him through his head, then pulling it back out. Blood was dripping down from the tip of her magical-conjured up spiky end as she giggled uncontrollably at the sight of crimson blood.

"My, another game?" Ara said, stabbing her spear mercilessly at her opponents. The ground around her was soon littered with corpses of her unfortunate victims. "Umm... one, two, three, four... I count about ten here! How many do you guys have?" she asked innocently, counting the corpses.

"I currently have twelve~," Aisha said, rushing past Elsword to burn a thief with her fireballs. The thief collapsed in agony, screaming for help. Of course, none of the thief's comrades decided to help.

"What?! You... won't help your comrades?!" Elesis raged, her eyes full of fury and anger. One thing she understood the most was that your allies and comrades were important. _Very_ important. In fact, your comrades were likes your friends and family. So what anger her the most other than people hurting her friends is when people disregard their comrades/friends when they could've helped. Even the tiniest mention of concern would've earned the thieves some mercy.  
Yet... the whole time, the thieves were fighting with no teamwork. No concern when one of their own fell.

"Heh. They die because they are useless and not strong. They are weak little weasels." Suddenly, a large, tanned man appeared. The thieves allowed the man to pass through them with ease. Elesis was surprised by this man's appearance, losing all her anger in a flash.

"Ah... Banthus, right?" Aisha asked. The man smirked.

"The Lady in Purple, it is my honor to be in your presence. As the honorable thug I am, I will say this _once_ , and only once. Leave us or else you'll grinded to shreds!" Banthus bellowed, his thief underlings yelling in joy. "Banthus! Banthus! Banthus!" the thieves kept chanting.

"Ah, annoying! Shut up, shut up, _**SHUT UP!**_ " Aisha screamed. All the thieves became silent, unable to talk. Even if they wanted... to were not able to.

" _ **I command you to be quiet! For as long as I am in your presence, you will not talk!**_ " Aisha said with force, her eyes turning from their usual gentle and mischievous lilac to a murderous and lifeless magenta. The casual and nonthreatening aura around her soon turned into one that casted fear into people. Yet, oddly, Elsword was intrigued and attracted by this side of Aisha. And as if a spell was being casted on Elsword, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Aisha.

Banthus tried to open his mouth to speak, but to no avail.

" _ **I see you have all agreed on one wish: a death wish. Do not fear; we will execute that wish immediately. First order: Kill. Do not allow one soul to live**_ ," Aisha calmly said, her aura still there. Ara smirked and charged at the silent enemies. And due to Ara's speed of a fox, the thieves were not aware of her as she, equally silent, approached and killed.

" _ **I will personally see to Banthus's death**_ ," Aisha glared. Banthus gulped and nervously held up his sword. Despite his size and experience in killing, Aisha had the advantage of magic and superiority above all. She walked slowly towards Banthus, who found himself not moving an inch. He was petrified; either by fear or magic, I do not know.

When Aisha reached Banthus, she floated up to the same height as Banthus. All she did when she was the same height as him was glare, and Banthus fainted. She then returned to the ground and held out her wand, preparing for the final strike.

"Wait!" Aisha turned to see Elsword, daring to stop her.

"I-I'll kill him!" Elsword stuttered slightly, breathless of Aisha. Aisha seemed to ponder for a moment before nodding.

" ** _Leave no traces of his death_** ," Aisha said. Elsword sighed I relief. At least when he killed Banthus, he wouldn't feel guilty. If he let Aisha kill Banthus... for some unknown reason, he _knew_ that he would feel guilty. As if every time Aisha killed someone with that merciless personality, she would slowly sink into darkness...  
Elsword shook his head to clear up all of the unneeded thoughts in his head. He summoned the legendary sword, Conwell, and walked towards Banthus, slowly yet steadily.

"Prepare for Hell," Elsword whispered as he stabbed Conwell through Banthus's chest, into his heart, and out again. Blood tainted the noble blade, but Elsword ignored it. The deed was done. Banthus was dead, and so was his entire guild... or at least the men he had brought with him.

"Good job~," Aisha suddenly popped up besides him, her normal cheerful and mischievous self. "Chungie will take care of the rest in a flash. You need not worry of cleaning the mess~!"

"Chungie...?" Elsword wondered. Who was that...?

"Aisha! Elsword! Are you two ok?! Also, where is Ara?" Elesis asked.

"I'm right here," a voice said right behind Elesis. It was Ara. "All I did was quick assassination. Some of them may have only suffered from small casualties like a slashed open neck, a cursed wound, broken body, or a demented soul, but I'm sure Chung will clear everything up in seconds."

 _Ah... the mention of this Chung character... who was he?_ Elsword thought. Aisha noticed Elsword's slight confusion.

"Are you wondering who Chung is?" She asked. It was shown clearly on his face.

"I am...," Elsword replied.

"Oh... you'll meet him soon. Along with some of the other members of our lovely family," Aisha giggled in response. Elsword frowned.

"So... are you going to the guild house?" Elesis brought up. Ara nodded happily.

"It is time for us to return. I am sure the bodies will be cleaned up in seconds," Ara said. Aisha agreed before summoning her wand again. She waved it thrice around herself in a complicated pattern. Five seconds later, a large portal appeared before them.

"Now... follow us. This is the way to our, and soon your, home," Aisha said mysteriously as she stepped through the portal. Ara followed swiftly. Elsword and Elesis looked at the portal in excitement, fear, and awe before stepping through themselves. The portal closed as the last person crossed through safely.

 **To before...**

"It is time for us to act," the before shown albino lady ordered, standing up from her seat. "Chung, is everything prepared?"

"Yes, Lady Eve. Everything is configured to blow up at exactly the same time when you give the 'go'," The blonde boy-Chung- replied. Chung smiled before disappearing into the shadows.  
The albino girl showed no emotions as she floated down from the roof, slowly yet rapidly. She landed at the ground gracefully, her long, somewhat silver hair flowing behind her as she walked towards the field of corpses. She pointed her finger to the sky slowly and calmly. At the exact second her finger was aligned with the sun, explosives were set off. All at once, turning the corpses into ashes. Soon, after the explosions have died off, only the young girl was left standing, her eyes opened, emotionless. She walked calmly towards the ashes of Banthus. On top of the ashes was the necklace that Banthus always wore wherever he went. The albino girl picked it up.

"This shall prove of the defeat of Banthus... It shall serve as one of the spoils of war that have come to be..." With that final note, the albino girl vanished as the wind blew the ashes away.

 _Those who do not believe in The Queen shall be executed._

 _ **Right. The first story I update is the story that nobody reads. Right. That's perfectly normal. Actually, don't worry. The only reason why I haven't been updating much is because of writer's block and because I was stuck overseas for some time. Now that I'm back, you can probably expect more updates... maybe.  
Bad news: School is coming up. So... yeah. I'LL TRY AND DO MY BEST! Sorry QAQ**_

 _ **Alrighty! Anyhoo, to the precious reviews!:**_

 _ **Risingwind: XD Isn't it always a trap? But because it's a trap... that's why the protagonist(s) always have to go for it, event if they know it's a trap~ :3**_

 _ **Hikari-No-Aria: Thank you~! The thing is, there is no story in the world written by ME that will NOT have romance. Somehow, someway, and somewhere, there will be. Because I'm just cynical and typical like that. XD. Chungie appeared! But not fully. He'll be fully introduced in the next chappie ouo)/  
I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP! Writing/typing stories is my life, along with numerous other things. I just don't update that often... *sigh*  
**_

 _ **iNamika: Of course~! :3  
Of course! They will... somewhere, somehow, and someway.  
Lu/Ciel: My favorite charas. YEsh, of course they'll appear! I already have an idea for them~**_ _ **TheTrueMasterOfTempest: Ok..? Okey? YEsh? Nosh? ouo**_

 _ **IIIIIIIII**_

 _ **Alrighty! And, to wrap it up for today, I've decided to do a little contest thingy. Here is what this is about:**_

 _ **1) Comment one of your OCs, including all the needed info (age, name, skill, etc.)**_

 _ **2) Write a short paragraph about your OC (at least 3-5 sentences).**_

 _ **3) I will choose the one with the LEAST grammar and spelling mistakes, and the one with the most interesting plot (I will choose two in all).**_

 _ **4) The two chosen OCs will have a cameo appearance in one of my stories (you choose ouo)/**_

 _ **5) I will contact you through PM for extra info on the OC's personality!**_

 _ **The rules are:**_

 _ **1\. In your short paragraph, there can be no inappropriate language or scenes (you know what I mean -0/)**_

 _ **2\. Only one OC can be submitted per account.**_

 _ **3\. Unfortunately, you need to have a Fanfiction account for this. After all, I need to PM the winners for info on their OCs!**_

 _ **4\. Either post in review box or PM me your OC info. Preferably PM so I can speak to you freely. Wait... maybe post in review box...? I don't know, but either is fine!**_

 _ **5\. Have fun and do not trash talk others. That's basically it. YAAAAAAAAY~!**_

 _ **Don't forget to R &R~**_


	4. Hiatus Note

So... I found this site called Quotev (yes, I JUST found it). I'm moving there for around a few months to get active there. No worries for people that actually care, it's not permanent. I'm only going on Quotev for a short period of time. (Check my Quotev account out; I'm fairly new. Search Kaguya or SinOfSatan)

Also, I'll still be updating during my hiatus (?!). I'll do the one-shots for "I Hate Him, He Loves Me". Otherwise, you'll have to wait a bit longer. On the other hand, I'm going to set up a new chappie for "The Witch, The Princess, and the Master" soon, to celebrate my vacation XD ouo)/

Yes, it's going to update. *GASP* When, you ask? Around this weekend, probably Sunday. I'm going to a friend's house, and I plan for her to help me out and stuff XD So, please be a BIT MORE patient. JUST A BIT MORE. Otherwise, thank you and I love you all readers, silent or not~!

Signing out for the first time (not forever though XD),

SeraphPrincessKaguya


End file.
